Haunted
by Persephone Rosamunde
Summary: She's forever trapped in a realm of darkness...


Haunted belongs to Evanescence. Myths belong in public domain.

Reviews are much appreciated.

* * *

_**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**_

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**_

_**I know you're still there**_

* * *

Persephone slowly wandered the underworld. This was her home now. The dark and cold world where it seemed to always be night. She could leave, but only in the spring and she had to return by winter. She had just arrived moments ago and already she missed the warmth of the sunshine from the mortal world, and her mother. And the beautiful colors of the flowers and plants. But she missed her mother most of all.

_Where is he?_ Persephone wondered, her thoughts on the god keeping her here.

Normally the King of the Underworld was waiting with Charon to escort her back to this place. Today Charon had guided her to Hades' palace alone. Slightly frightened, the young woman quickened her pace. She wanted to find Hades, so that he knew she hadn't broken her vow and was here. However, she could barely see in the darkness that was the underworld, and was quickly becoming frightened.

She was about to flee into her own chambers when she caught sight of something in the shadows.

"I know you're there," Persephone whispered. "Hades."

* * *

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you, loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

* * *

Hades stepped forward, a menacing smile on his deathly pale face. He reached down to take her hand, staring straight into her eyes as he pressed his lips to the back of it.

"I have been waiting for you, my love," he said. "I have missed you."

"And I you," Persephone instantly replied.

He quickly pulled her towards him. Persephone gasped in surprise as her body was pressed up against his. His cool hands were firm as they slowly roamed her body causing a shudder to pass through his queen. She felt her back hit the stone wall as Hades forcefully kissed her before brushing his lips along her jaw. He moved to her neck, nipping at the skin while Persephone trembled before him.

* * *

_**Hunting you, I can smell you – alive**_

_**Your heart pounding in my head**_

* * *

Persephone let out a soft whimper. Her heart was racing and the cool breath of Hades on her skin caused all thoughts to meld together. Hades hands continued to roam, gently massaging places untouched by anyone but him. His smirk widened as he continued his slow examination.

He had been waiting six seemingly endless months for her to return. Now here she was standing right in front of him, unable to do anything but submit completely to his wishes. It took every bit of strength for him to remain in the underworld, allowing her to live on the surface without him to protect her from unwanted advances.

* * *

_**Watching me, wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Saving me, raping me, watching me**_

* * *

The next thing Persephone knew she was pushed back against the satin bed. Her knees buckled beneath her and she fell onto it, unintentionally pulling Hades with her. He loomed over her, his eyes devouring every bit of her. Persephone stared up at him, their eyes meeting once more before he leaned down again to capture her lips. She no longer bothered to fight him. No matter what she would lose the struggle and only chance personal injury in the process. She knew from experience Hades would remind her every chance he was given that she belonged to him, and nothing would get in his way.

The remains of her white gown were thrown to the floor as Hades tore it off of her at the same time pinning her beneath him. His patience had run out long ago and the white no longer suited his young wife. He might have been entranced by the innocent maiden she once was, but after several years with the dark king she was far from innocent.

* * *

_**Watching me, watching me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down**_

_**Fearing you…loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down**_

* * *

Persephone quietly untangled herself from her husband's arms. Pulling on a simple robe she crossed over to the doors leading to the balcony. Stepping just outside the glass doors, Persephone leaned against the railing. Though the underworld was not at all deserted, Persephone couldn't help but feel alone. Trapped in this immortal realm for all time, her only escape being the short time spent with her mother.

It almost seemed as if time here was that much slower, as if it stood still at some points. She looked forward to her freedom yet every time it came, she spent those six months longing for no one but Hades. He was cold and distant, but there was something in him that pulled Persephone in. Something that held her to him, besides the promise to be his wife.

As if hearing her thoughts, Hades's arms wrapped around her as he held her close. He was a dark ruler, merciless and at times cruel. But he was not like the other gods. He had claimed only Persephone, not distracted by mortal women as his brothers were.

He was hers and hers alone.

She had every right to be possessive. He had kidnapped her and forced her into this, therefore it only made sense for him to remain faithful. Though the queen was not terrible worried, even in the presence of the beautiful Aphrodite Hades seemed to have eyes only for his treasured wife. And he was equally, if not more possessive of her. Every time a man so much as looked at her, Persephone expected him to be taken straight to Tarturus to be mercilessly tortured for eternity. Hades might have been malicious, but Persephone had somehow fallen for him. She wanted no one but him.

Persephone leaned back slightly, feeling Hades hold on her tighten in response. She was the queen of the underworld, beautiful goddess of the gloomy eternal world. Turning away from the vast darkness, Persephone allowed her king to lead her back inside.

She belonged with him. Forever.


End file.
